Gods, get a room!
by Tigerlillium
Summary: Ok, this is one of those rare times I write a fanfiction that is not Twilight based. So, for those of us who like Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson: the Olympian series, this story takes place towards the end of The Titan's Curse. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is one of those rare times I write a fanfiction that is not Twilight based. So, for those of us who like Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson: the Olympian series, this story takes place towards the end of The Titan's Curse. There are a few things different, such as Thalia already being at Olympus, etc, but that's why it's called fanfiction: we get to manipulate the characters and situations of other's work. Well, here it is; wonderful one-shot that it is.**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth and I traveling up the Olympian elevator to see what our fate would be. Thalia had already arrived before us and was already at the meeting. We were a few minutes late due to pegasi trouble---It's my fault really, I had over worked them **(I can't think of the main pegasus's name so I'll just call him and the others 'them')**.

On our way up, Annabeth had been talking to me about different types of architecture--and belive me, traveling up all those stories leaves alot of time for talking. I was beginning to have this feeling--he one where you know something is about to go very wrong, when all of a sudden Annabeth had stopped taking mid-sentence. I glanced over at her and was about to ask her if something was wrong, when I noticed her eyes. They had become fogged over. I had seen it before with Luke and Thalia, and instantly one word shot to my mind: Kronos.

The word had barely began to register in my mind when Annabeth attacked me. And since my reaction time was like zero, I went down. We wrestled for the last few flights when suddenly the elevator doors opened and we rolled out onto the cold marbel floor.

We were still struggling as we rolled--each trying to gain control, neither of us noticing that we now had an audience. When Annabeth suddenly stoped fighting me, her eyes beame clear but confused. We were both breathing very heavly and some of our clothing was torn. I started to get off of her, and at the same time she pushed me. The combined effect had the exact opposite effect than either of us had hopped. We were both still on the ground only with our positions reversed.

"Gods, get a room!" I heard Thalia scream.

I got up then offered Annabeth my hand. As we both walked over to where the gods were standing, I don't know who was blushing deeper: me or Annabeth.

* * *

**Thalia's Pov**

I had just finished speaking privatly with my father when I entered room where all the gods were meeting and was greeted with the greatest shock of my life: Percy and Annabeth.

Normally I wouldn't have been shocked by the site of them, but this time was different. They were both on the ground practly panting and both of them had rips in their clothes. Then, to make matters worse, they started rolling and switching positions.

"Gods, get a room!" I practly screamed, looking at both with disgust that they would do something like this, especially right before our parent's eyes. It's...it's...indecent. Not the best word choice, but it works.

When they both realized they were no longer alone, they both got up and walked towards us. And even though Annabeth was blushing, I would swear that Percy's cheeks were even redder.

* * *

**Posidon's and Athena's Pov**

_What the heck?!_

* * *

** Aphrodite's Pov**

_Ah, young love._


	2. AN

Ok, I have not dropped off the face of the earth... and I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update... I'm taking 8 classes, no lunch, almost all honors (except chemistry), a college course, blah, blah, blah... plus there is my "temporarily" "limited" social life that I try and squeeze in... writing fanfictions for Christmas for friends (yes they will be posted here)... basically I've just been really busy... and I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

* * *

basically here's what's what on my stories:

Caius: seriously thinking about deleting

Vampire Vampire Human: I'm still stuck on what to do b/c the characters took over, and the story that I had planned out, basically is no more, I am trying to figure out what to do next.

Understanding: thinking about making 2 endings. one where all is happy, and one where it doesn't turn out so wonderful (this is Sam ppl)

Songfics: I am probably not going to do them in the order I said... it's probably going to turn out more of what inspires me at that moment... heard a song yesterday (and I can't think of what it is right now) but it's really pretty and if I can remember what it is I'm going to write a songfic on it.

Gods! Get a Room: one-shot. it is finished

Mirror Mirror on the wall: don't really know at this moment, will try and work on though

Title Pendng: (please help with a name) ditto

Christmas Fanfics: will post asap. here's what to look foward to... Haruhi has a DeathNote...Haruhi and Kyon under the Mistletoe...Bones and Booth Christmas... Christmas with the Cullens...A Gibbs Christmas... and maybe one or two more

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. God bless. 


End file.
